The Truest Face
by Lovelylake
Summary: A story based on the album "Still Life" by Opeth, and the book "The Sunbird" by Wilbur Smith. I do not own any of the lyrics or quotes within. "Melinda" is a character in Opeth's music.
1. The Moor

The Truest Face

I pause at the edge of the trees, take in the smell of the mire. Dust shuffles across the fields as the wind whistles through the moor. I slowly walk into the Harlequin Forest, and feel the prickle of mist against my face. They know I am here, I can feel their magic, all of it concentrated on keeping me away. I grin to myself. They will not keep me away from her. Not after 15 years.

I walk seven miles alone, as the trees and the mist get thicker. I see the milestones along the path, there for those who know to look for them. I see the trees too, and this worries me. They are twisted and bleeding sap, their magic depleting. Someone has drained the power, most likely the Blood Clan themselves. I am devoid of faith in their power, knowing they will not ask the Divine Clan to cleanse the wood. And yet the mist is so thick, meant to confuse and deter me. I push onwards, over thick roots of trees whose pulp is rotten and tangled.

As the ground slopes down, I know I'm getting closer to the lake, the source of their power. It begins to rain, pouring down on me. Nothing here is the same, and the damp smell of mud is burning in my eyes. And then, there before me, stands Ashlar, clad all in blood red robes, holding her ceremonial sword.

"Mikael, you will go no further," she says angrily.

I smirk. I will go further. I deserve this. I was banished from the place of my birth and banished from this place. I have woken from the miasma, and passed swiftly through the moor. There is no forgiveness in my eyes for any of them, but one.

"Dispel the mist for now. Melinda is the reason why I've come."


	2. Come into this night

Melinda was bright and beautiful, despite her blackened hair and deep eyes. I did not know at the time that she had already been betrothed. We met in the woods near my ancestral home, and the gods smiled on our meeting. I loved her without ever having met her, as so many did. She was a princess of the Holy Clan, and I, a lowly priest of the Blood. I had recently begun my apprenticeship to High Priest Blankar, Ashlar's father. Everyone assumed that she would marry me someday, as I was a promising young magic user. I had care for The Source, they said.

But Melinda blinded me, took me away from so many things I should have done, should have learned from Blankar before the lake took him. I was so eager to plunge into anywhere but there. Love distorted my sight, flawed as it was. Melinda was my escape. She would beckon to me, always beckoning, and I would follow. Deep into the darkest woods, where no others could find us. She would kiss me and pull me into a warped labyrinth of pleasure and beauty. She would say "Come into this night with me."

But she faded, loosing her will to live, as so many do after a hundred years of defending against the vampires and the humans. We are the Children of the Moon, not meant for such strain. How could I have known she enchanted me so? And yet, when she told me she was pregnant, I felt such giddiness. It was unheard of, for members of different clans to do what we did. Little did I know her pregnancy would be our undoing.


	3. Meeting

Ashlar's sword glows with bloody light as she points it at me. "Melinda is dead, as you well know."

"But it is she who brings me here. Why are you hiding my daughter from me?"

Ashlar's face flickers, as if surprised I know this. As if surprised I know of my daughter's magical awakening. She would be safe and firm, I know.

"Your daughter is not ready for what you have to say. We have only just retrieved her from the human captor she was with. When the Queen learns of this-"

"She will not. You leave the Queen out of this," I say softly. My voice is difficult to summon. I have spent at least 2 years in silence.

"Your daughter does not want to see you."

"You know nothing of what my daughter wants, for she knows nothing of me."

Now Ashlar is truly surprised, I can tell.

"And how would you know that?"

I smirk. "I have been amongst the humans. I have seen her. She has the face of Melinda."

Ashlar looks uncomfortable at this statement. Going near humans is dangerous and can lead to difficult questions.

"Mikael, I may not know what transpired between you two, but I do know the law. You are banished from this place for your crimes. Your daughter will be taken to the palace as soon as she is able to withstand the magical flows, and as soon as she is safe from outside threats."

"I did not want it to come to this..." I say softly, summoning my source magic. "You will regret turning me away."

Her eyes only widen slightly as she drops to the ground. Pale white mist swirls around her, then dissipates. She sleeps softly on the leaves, along with the rest of her clan.

I walk down the hill. A valley forms a basin around the lake, its slopes covered in leaves. Some trees grow on the sides, shedding their leaves in the cold October air. The lake is shallow, hardly more than a pond now. I frown at the state of the mud and wattle entrance to the Blood Clan's lair. I get the feeling of neglect once again. This is not how it should be. All is cold and colorless.

I climb down the ladder into the dark lair. The air warmer here, out of the wind and rain. My ears prick up at the sound of swift movement. Out of nowhere, a branch flies at my face. I duck effortlessly.

"Who's there?" A girl's voice calls, somewhat hysterical. "Why aren't you asleep too?"

"Heather Sanguis...It's...I'm...your father," I say, taking a step into the torchlight.


End file.
